Absolución
by Cloud122
Summary: Derek se marchó de Beacon Hills sin decirle la verdad a Stiles, ahora deberá hacer frente a las consecuencias de esa decisión, eso si es que no es demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1

Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad MTV y Jeff Davis

* * *

Culpa

-XXXXXXXXX-

Derek se odiaba, todo lo que quería era proteger a la persona que era su mundo. Por eso se había marchado sin mirar atrás, sin contactar a nadie, luchando cada día con el impulso de querer regresar a los brazos del humano hiperactivo, peleando contra su lobo que furioso exigía regresar por aquel que era suyo, pero no podía, aun había personas que estaba tras su cabeza, gente que no se tentaría el corazón y utilizaría cualquier forma para llegar a él. Dejar a Stiles fue la decisión más dolorosa que tuvo que hacer, pero debía hacerlo, si sus enemigos descubrían que el castaño era su compañero, jamás se lo perdonaría.

— _Solo… por favor quédate_ _—_ _escuchó decir con dolor al castaño mientras veía como luchaba para que las lágrimas no brotaran de sus ojos._

— _No puedo Stiles_ _—_ _respondió tratando de escucharse firme en su decisión. No quería irse, pero tenía que hacerlo._

— _Pero…_

— _Cora me necesita_ _—_ _interrumpió dándose media vuelta comenzando a alejarse, no soportaba ver el dolor que le causaba_ _—_ _ella es mi prioridad_.

— _Vuelve pronto_ — _fue lo último que escucho del menor antes de partir._

 _ **¡Mentira!**_ Una parte de su mente le gritaba cada vez que recordaba aquella triste despedida. Cora lo necesitaba, cierto. Pero la decisión de alejarse fue únicamente pensando en el bienestar de su compañero, tenía que apartar la amenaza que se ceñía sobre él.

Jamás le dijo a Stiles lo que eran, lo que representaba para él. Le había dejado con la esperanza de que nadie supiera. Encontrar a tu compañero en el mundo de lo paranormal era raro, pocos eran bendecidos con el poder conocerlo. Y Derek tuvo que dejarlo ir, porque tenía un pasado lleno de culpas, de dolor y arrepentimiento. Ciertamente, desde que el humano entro en su vida, poco a había comenzado a sanar. Sentir sus brazos y palabras en sus momentos de flaquees, ver a esos hermosos ojos y no encontrar algún indicio de pena o lastima.

Sentir como su parte animal y humana se encontraban en perfecto equilibrio al tener cerca la presencia del castaño, el poder oler su aroma, el sujetarlo en sus brazos haciéndolo sentir más fuerte y poderoso.

Han pasado varios meses desde que se marchó. Si bien no había respondido a ningún mensaje de su antigua manda, mantenía contacto con el sheriff Stilinsk, el hombre le reportaba de vez en cuando como se encontraba su hijo y los demás, trayendo alivio al corazón de Derek. Saber que su compañero estaba bien y sobre todo vivo, hacía que su decisión de irse valiera la pena.

Una tarde, mientras se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, escuchó el sonido de su celular, observando el nombre que la pantalla marcaba. Su corazón rápidamente se aceleró, el sheriff siempre enviaba mensaje. Rápidamente oprimió el botón recibiendo la llamada.

— _Sheriff_ _—_ _habló sintiendo su voz tensa._

— _Derek_ _—_ _la voz del hombre se escuchaba débil, provocando que sus temores se dispararan_ _—. Se_ _está muriendo._

El mundo de Derek volvió a derrumbarse. Su lobo lanzo un aullido de dolor. Ni bien escucho esas palabras salió corriendo al aeropuerto, tenía que volver a Beacon Hills. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado? Stiles debería estar bien, él se había marchado y no tenido contacto con la esperanza de tenerle a salvo.

Y ahora, ahora se daba cuenta del gran error que había cometido. El lazo que ellos mantenían era demasiado fuerte, tanto que el menor poco a poco fue siendo consumido por la tristeza.

 **Rechazo** era la razón por la que Stiles se encontraba en ese estado, el hecho de que Derek no le respondiera llamadas o mensajes comenzó a repercutir en los sentimientos del castaño, saberse ignorado término quebrando todo en él.

El camino se le hace eterno, su lobo solloza, queriendo salir y buscar a su humano, porque siente sabe su compañero sufre y no porta la idea. Cada segundo que pasa le hace sentirse culpable ¿por qué nunca podía hacer nada bien? Solo puede lanzar una oración silenciosa esperando no llegar tarde.

* * *

Regresando después de diez mil años, la verdad es que la inspiración anda en huelga, pero bueno. Tenía este pequeño fragmento desde hace algunos meses, tengo la idea de que sea un relato breve, sigo pensando en eso. ¿debería seguirlo?


	2. Condena

¿No les ha pasado que tienen el capítulo, todo en detalle en su cabeza pero cuando tratan de plasmarlo no queda como lo imaginan? lamento la demora, pero he tenido problemas con esto, juro que tengo la idea pero en mi mente queda una cosa y al escribirlo es otra

* * *

Capítulo 2: Condena

-XXXXXXXXX-

El dolor se tornaba cada vez más insoportable, cada respiración, parpadeo… el más mínimo movimiento se volvía una agonía.

Durante meses había luchado contra la sensación de vacío tras la partida de los Hale, no entendía porque le dolía tanto la ausencia del pelinegro. . No supo en que momento o cómo sucedió hasta que fue demasiado tarde, había desarrollado sentimientos por el hombre lobo.

Su relación era buena, si no consideraba que aún seguía siendo empotrado en las paredes y las constantes amenazas de tener los colmillos del moreno sobre su garganta… sí, estaban bien.

Ok, quizás no siempre era buena pero tenían sus momentos, todos los tienen ¿no es verdad? más amenazas, que quizás y solo quizás ocultaban preocupación, toques inocentes, que se daban tras sus disputas, teniendo conversaciones tan intimas, revelándole algunos de sus más profundos miedos y recuerdos, cosas que ni siquiera con Scott había tenido.

Por eso le gustaba provocarle, sabía que Derek no le haría nada, sin importar cuanto le provocara, el mayor nunca pasaba de ladrar quejas y juramentos de tortura sin llevarlas a cabo. Siempre terminaba protegiéndole o eso era lo que su gran y brillante mente había concluido.

No debería doler tanto ¿o sí? La partida del sourwolf no tenía por qué tenerlo de esta manera, resintiendo tanto su ausencia porque vamos ¿quién extrañaría el bonito carácter de Derek Hale?

No fue hasta que un día, Scott se acercó preocupado ante el cambio que según su amigo estaba teniendo.

— _Estás exagerando las cosas — respondió cansado de tener la misma conversación— He tenido varios exámenes y proyectos, soy humano Scott, obviamente estoy cansado. Yo no tengo tus súper poderes de perro con esteroides que hacen que te recuperes._

— _Stiles no lo entiendes — exclamó el lobo —.No creo que sea solo el cansancio de la escuela, amigo… apestas a tristeza y eso ha sido así desde que se fue Derek._

— _No digas tonterías — mintió el de lunares alejándose de su amigo —. Solo es el cansancio. Estaré bien._

La verdad es el que Scott podía tener razón, desde su partida, había tratado de comunicarse con el mayor de los Hale sin recibir respuesta alguna, eso le entristecía pero trataba de ser positivo, quizás no tenía señal o estaba demasiado ocupado estableciéndose en su nuevo lugar. Tenía que ser por eso, Derek a pesar de todo nunca le dejaría… no lo haría ¿verdad?

 **Error.**

—Hermano, vamos debes comer un poco— escuchó la voz de Scott.

—No tengo hambre — respondió sin abrir sus ojos, se sentía tan cansado.

—Stiles no puedes seguir así — insistió el lobo sentándose en la esquina de la cama —. Si dejaras que…

— ¿Cuál es el punto? Ambos sabemos que nada se puede hacer — respondió el castaño mirando a su amigo —. Voy a morir.

—No digas esas cosas, te pondrás bien — murmuró Scott —. Debe tener un motivo por hacer lo que hizo o quizás no lo sabía… si tu dejarás que nosotros…

—No Scott, no me interesa — le interrumpió el castaño. —No quiero volver a verlo.

Stiles estaba seguro de que Derek lo sabía y no le importó, se marchó sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin decir que eran compañeros y eso solo podía significar una cosa, no le quería.

Y eso lo confirmó con todas las llamadas que nunca contesto, los mensajes que jamás respondió. Quizás al inicio solo era el interés y preocupación por saber que el mayor estaba bien, hasta que comenzó a sentir cada vez más débil, más deprimido. Poco a poco su cabeza fue uniendo los puntos, las palabras de Scott, los libros de la antigua mansión Hale le ayudaron a completar el rompecabezas, no era solo una desilusión adolescente ¡Derek y él eran compañeros! Por eso resentía la ausencia del mayor, estaba experimentando lo que los lobos conocían como el rechazo

— Stiles…

—Basta Scott — murmuró dándole la espalda a su amigo, todo su cuerpo le dolía pero era nada comparado al dolor que sentía en su corazón, era el peor de todos. —.Quiero dormir.

Espero unos momentos hasta que sintió que la cama se movía, segundos más tardes la puerta se abría y cerraba dejándole completamente solo. Fue ahí cuando dio rienda suelta a su dolor, gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin que él pudiera evitarlo. No importaba lo que dijeran los demás, Derek no le quería.

Si Derek Hale no le quería entonces el tampoco, prefería morir antes que estar atado al lobo solo por lastima. Él le odiaba y nunca le perdonaría, no había manera o explicación que valiera la pena y con ese pensamiento fue cerrando sus ojos dejando que la oscuridad se apoderada de él, sabiendo en el fondo de su corazón que eso era la más grande mentira.

Continuara...


End file.
